Alfred Sandwich
by BluePeople
Summary: Takes place when Alfred and Herbert are in the library. Instead of the professor showing up to save Alfred's veinal virginity...
1. Alfred Sandwich

**A/N: The title may be a bit deceptive here; I don't think Alfred deserves a 3-way with two attractive vampires. This is the closest he is ever going to get.**

**Let me know what you think!!**

* * *

Of all the things Alfred had expected to happen when he screamed for help ("absolutely nothing" being at the top of the list), the very very _last_ thing was to hear the cool, mildly astonished voice of Count von Krolock himself. "Herbert! What on earth are you doing?"

The pressure on Alfred's wrists lessened as the vampire sat up. "What does it _look _like I'm doing?" he whined after a moment.

Alfred could almost hear drool dripping off the evil fangs. He whimpered.

"It looks like you are about to force yourself on this nice young man here." The count stepped fully into the library and shook his head disapprovingly. "How many times have I told you, Herbert: we do not make our friends by force." And then, the magic words that Alfred had hardly dared hope for: "Let him up."

As soon as Alfred was allowed to stand he hurried backwards, away from _it, _from the horrible dangerous creature that wanted to-

"I trust you're not hurt, young man?" von Krolock said politely, from right beside him. Alfred gasped – he hadn't even heard the count cross the room.

"N-no sir," he stammered, straightening his clothes. "I'm, I'm fine."

"Mm. Good." He was calm and solicitous, and maybe just a tiny bit amused, as he helped Alfred tug order into his shirt and fix his hair. "There, much better." He went down to one knee smoothly and dusted off Alfred's trousers. When he looked up at him, his eyes… though they were perfect inky black and they glittered… seemed friendly. "Alfred, I'm sure you see that my son meant no harm to you."

As long as von Krolock stayed between him and Herbert, Alfred would agree with anything he said. "Of- of course sir, I understand." He felt Herbert stir but couldn't bring himself to look away from the count's liquid stare.

At last the count rose, never breaking eye contact, and though Alfred now noticed how tall he was he still didn't seem threatening. Not at all like the _other_…

"Herbert, watch," von Krolock said without turning. "This is how we make our friends."

He took Alfred's hand and held it as if Alfred were a lady to be escorted down the stairs. He was not gripping, he was not squeezing; Alfred could have pulled away at any time if he'd wanted to. Except not really, because he was still too busy staring into those eyes.

"See?" Von Krolock stroked the back of Alfred's fingers. "I'm sure Alfred is a very friendly young man, if only you don't frighten him."

He moved slowly around to Alfred's back, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Then his other hand came to rest on Alfred's hair. The touch made Alfred shiver, but not in a bad way, and even though he was now free of the count's powerful gaze he somehow felt that moving away would be both exhausting and silly. Not at all worth the effort.

Then, it seemed, the count mistook him for a puppy: he started absently scratching Alfred's head. The first moment made Alfred jump, but then he realized that it felt wonderful, and he held still for it. Alfred had never had his head scratched before, and the scrape of those nails, those long fingers massaging his scalp, made him purr aloud.

He jumped at the sound, and opened his eyes (when had he closed them?!) to see Herbert grinning at him, toothy and dangerous. He yelped. He shrank back against the count in terror, and instead of laughing at his fear von Krolock raised one caped arm around him as though to shelter him.

For a tiny moment Alfred thought of big dark wings and was afraid… but the embrace was loose and warm and protective, and he soon felt all right again.

When Herbert's smile finally subsided and he closed his lips over his teeth, the count's ((wing)) arm fell away. "Herbert, stop it, you'll frighten the poor boy," he murmured, scratching behind Alfred's ears.

Alfred managed not to purr again… but barely.

After a bit von Krolock rested both hands on his shoulders. "Tell me, Alfred, are you still afraid now? Do _I _frighten you?"

Alfred felt him warm and reassuring against his back, and swallowed. "No sir, I'm not afraid now. I-… I think. Well, just a little. I mean I feel…"

"Butterflies?" the count guessed sweetly. He reached around, no cape this time, and laid a hand flat over Alfred's stomach. "In here?" Alfred nodded, and he chuckled. "That's not fear, young man, that's something else." With his free hand he tickled Alfred's neck, which made the butterflies go harder. "Is it unpleasant?"

Alfred turned his face a little to allow him to continue, and shook his head. _Pleasant _hardly did it justice. It reminded him of Sarah.

"Good." After a moment the count said, "Herbert, come over here."

At that Alfred gasped and tried to press close again, but this time he wasn't allowed. Strong hands held him by the shoulders, keeping him away. Exposed. And Herbert was coming, _coming-_…

"Alfred, look at me," the count ordered quietly. Alfred squeezed his eyes closed and didn't move. "Turn around, and look at me. There's nothing to fear."

At last Alfred managed to do it, trusting in the count's deep black stare to calm him.

Sure enough, when they locked eyes he felt able to breathe a little better. Von Krolock nodded. "Take my hands."

Alfred did, squeezing for all he was worth. He felt Herbert come up behind him.

"Alfred, I give you my word that my son will do nothing to you without your permission tonight. Now… may he touch you, here-" the count tugged a hand free to indicate his neck, "-as I was doing a moment ago? I recall you enjoyed it."

He waited patiently for an answer, and in the end Alfred couldn't bear to disappoint him. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Immediately Herbert's hand fell on his shoulder from behind, holding him in place. And Herbert's other hand, long and graceful and clawed, was skimming over his neck sketching patterns.

"Easy," von Krolock murmured as Alfred clamped down with both hands. "Slow down."

Herbert eased off, caressing slowly and steadily until Alfred relaxed. "Like that?" he asked.

Alfred swallowed. When von Krolock gave him an encouraging nod he finally got up the nerve to speak. "Yes. It… tickled, too much… before."

"My apologies," said Herbert. "I won't tickle again." His voice was smooth like his father's, but somehow… a little more dangerous. A little less controlled.

So, Alfred was glad that it was the count and not his son who spoke up and dropped the bomb. "Alfred… I think Herbert would like to taste you."

"T-t-to…" Alfred stammered. He didn't quite panic, but he clung desperately to von Krolock's hands and thought that he might. "You mean to bite me?"

From behind him Herbert _tsk_ed. "You make it sound so _animal,_" he complained, and gave Alfred's neck a light pinch. "_Taste _is better. Or maybe, _to kiss you. With teeth._" He waited.

"Does it hurt?" Alfred asked into the count's deep dark eyes.

Von Krolock nodded without hesitation. "For a moment."

"Oh!"

Von Krolock arched an eyebrow at him, smiling. "Well, you wouldn't want me to lie to you, would you?"

Alfred shook his head.

"So?"

"I…oh, but…" Alfred had arched his neck all the way to let Herbert have space to stroke him. That much was all right now, and in fact it felt nice, but he wasn't sure whether-

"_Alfred!!_" The professor's voice, high and alarmed, interrupted them. "What in God's name is going on in here!"

Herbert had instantly taken a step back, but Alfred and the count didn't move as the professor fussed his way over to them.

"The boys had something of a misunderstanding," von Krolock said smoothly. "I was helping to mediate." He released Alfred's hands, and his gaze, and finally turned. "Did you want to speak with him?"

"Yes I did but-… actually, it's you I should talk to first for a moment. I was in your library, you see, and I noticed-…"

Alfred only half-listened as the professor explained something about a first-edition copy of something something. He was busy looking at Herbert, who was staring back looking distinctly _hungry_…

"Here," von Krolock was saying, "Come, I'll show you myself where I keep the-"

"No!" Alfred cried. "Don't go!" Everyone turned to stare at him and he tried to look calmer. "I- I mean, don't go _without me_. Because… because I want to see too. See the book. Yes."

Von Krolock nodded, making token efforts to veil his smile, and invited Alfred into the safety of his cloak again. Alfred went gratefully, practically diving in under his arm, and from there found the courage to look Herbert in the face. Herbert looked forlorn, and he felt bad. "I'll… I'll talk to you later," he offered weakly. "That is if we… I mean, if he-…"

The count laughed. "Of course. The three of us will finish our conversation later."

Herbert brightened, and clapped his hands. "Perfect!"

Alfred tried not to look at his teeth.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Is Tasty

**A/N: Thanks for the comments!**

**The title is because the first image I had in my head for this story was the three of them standing close to each other, Herbert trying to get near Alfred and Alfred pressing back against vK nervously.**

**And yeah, it's becoming Herbert/Alfred now...**

* * *

But when the three of them spoke later, it was not at all what Alfred had been expecting.

"Hello, Alfred," said the count, who had apparently materialized from nowhere to stand at Alfred's shoulder.

He was _certain _the room had been empty a moment ago, but still, Alfred stifled his gasp and turned to say hello. As he did, though, he became aware of someone _else _hovering. He whipped back around to find that Herbert was now standing right in front of him, sandwiching him in. He backed into the count nervously and managed a laugh. "P-picking up right where we left off, are we?"

"Not quite," von Krolock said from behind him. "First, I would like to show you something." He took Alfred by the shoulders and firmly guided him a few steps and down into a chair. He sounded different now, harder somehow, and Alfred didn't quite dare to turn and look up at him for reassurance.

He stared instead at Herbert, who was apparently having some kind of silent conversation with his father and nodding as instructions became clear to him. After a moment he turned his eyes to Alfred, and began undressing himself.

"Um," Alfred said. Oddly Herbert didn't seem nearly as gleeful and lecherous as before; in fact he wasn't even smiling. He looked serious and sad, almost reproachful, as he parted the layers of lace to find his shirt buttons. He undid his shirt all the way and shrugged it off his shoulders a bit so that it fell open, baring his white white chest.

Alfred felt the count shift behind him, making some kind of gesture, and then Herbert came close and knelt down.

Before Alfred could even wonder about that, a hand clamped hard on his neck from behind. Von Krolock lifted him up out of his seat, kicked the chair away, and then forced him to the floor.

Herbert and Alfred were now kneeling directly opposite each other. Herbert's head was bowed and for a moment it all led Alfred to worry that he was being coerced into some kind of unwholesome vampire marriage ceremony…

But the count soon crouched down and cleared things up for him. "Give me your hand," he snarled, and there was nothing soothing about his voice now. When Alfred couldn't bring himself either to obey or to resist, von Krolock simply snatched up his wrist and did what he wanted with it. "Here," he said, pressing it flat over Herbert's stomach. He walked Alfred's fingers up the rib cage, counting: "One, two, three, four, five, _six and seven._"

Alfred swallowed. Herbert was still staring at the ground.

"There: _that _is where Herbert's heart is. If you want to kill him, you'll need to know."

Herbert finally looked up, but still didn't speak.

"You scared him, Alfred. Do you feel how his heart is pounding?" He pressed him a little harder against Herbert's chest to make sure. "We found out what you tried to do today. Now, me… I am not unduly disturbed. People have tried to kill me before. I am old, I've done evil, I have made enemies. But Herbert… this was new for him. Because he has done _nothing_ to provoke people to murder. Never."

"I… I didn't m-…" Alfred fell silent.

"Didn't _mean to?_"

That was, in fact, exactly what Alfred had been about to say. "I don't know."

"Why don't _I _tell _you _what you meant to do," the count suggested coldly. "You meant to murder us in cold blood - when we were asleep and helpless." He chuckled, and twitched his fingers to remind Alfred that there was still a big strong hand on his neck. "About as helpless as you are right now, actually."

Alfred didn't like where this seemed to be going. And sure enough… "Tell me, Alfred: how fair do you think it would be if I broke your neck right now? I could. Right here." He dug his thumb in, hard, and Alfred shuddered.

"N-not very fair," he gasped out. "Please don't."

Herbert sighed. "Papa, he's got his eyes closed now."

_Tattletale_! Alfred opened up to glare at him, and Herbert gave him a pat on the knee and a little bit of a smile. "Don't worry - if you do as you're told we won't hurt you. Isn't that right, Papa?" he asked without taking his eyes from Alfred's.

"That's right," von Krolock agreed, almost reluctantly.

"See?" Herbert ran his tongue over his teeth, and Alfred bit down on the urge to tell him that he was never going to be able to lull people with his stare if he kept that up.

"Yes," Alfred said.

"Good." Von Krolock took over again, sounding firm but at least not angry. "Now, brush his hair back so that you can see."

Alfred reached out once, hesitated, and on the second try managed to take hold of Herbert's long fine hair and brush it back behind his shoulder, off his chest. "Like that?"

Herbert gave him a nod.

"Good. Find his heart again."

That one was a little harder, but Alfred forced himself to brace up and just _do _it. He put his hand on the vampire's body and walked it carefully to where the heart would be.

"Good," von Krolock said. "Pardon me-…" Before Alfred could ask _for what?_, the count had scooped up his free hand and reached into Herbert's mouth with it.

"Ow!" Alfred snatched it back and stared at his bleeding finger.

"Mark the spot," von Krolock ordered, "So that you could find it again if you tried."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I don't-… I mean I, I, won't-…" He waited, but when the count didn't help him he talked to Herbert instead. "Listen, I promise I won't, you know, _do _that. I-… I didn't."

"Do as he says, Alfred" Herbert whispered.

The hand on his neck tightened. "_Now._"

Alfred reached out and drew an X, and tried not to notice Herbert shiver. "It's… it's here."

"That's right."

"But I _won't_…" he looked up from the ugly red mark to assure directly into Herbert's eyes, and saw that they were misty. Now he felt even worse, and took the vampire's hand to squeeze it. "Really. Herbert, I won't. Look at me, please don't cry, I swear I won't. I'm sorry."

Instead of calming him, though, it had the opposite effect. Herbert sniffled loudly and turned away. "You wanted to," he almost wailed. "I liked you so much but you would have k-k-_killed _me."

"No! No, I didn't… I mean I…" he looked over his shoulder helplessly, but von Krolock did not step in to offer him any ideas.

Alfred realized then that the count had finally let go of him, so he scooted up behind Herbert and held his shoulders. "Honestly, Herbert, I really won't hurt you. I wouldn't. I told you I'm sorry." It didn't seem to have any effect, but then, a flash of inspiration came to him. "Look, well _you _almost hurt _me_, too. Remember? You were going to hold me down and bite me, do you remember that?"

Herbert blew his nose into his trailing sleeve. Alfred winced at the sloppy snuffly sound, and tried not to wonder whether vampires' noses ran blood.

"So… so maybe we can forgive each other, right?" he pressed. "I won't… you know, come down to the crypt anymore. And you won't try and bite me. All right? Because you really scared me too, you know."

"But I just wanted…" Herbert sniffled in once more. "I just wanted to because you look so _tasty_! You know - in a _special _way. I've never bitten anybody just for fun before. But I really wanted you."

As miserable as this meeting was, Alfred found himself smiling at that. "I look… tasty?" he repeated.

"Mm-hmm." Herbert nodded with enthusiasm.

Alfred had to wonder. He looked over his shoulder to see what the count thought. "Really?"

The count shrugged. "As the word implies, it is a matter of taste."

Alfred found himself a little not-pleased by the lukewarm answer, and turned his attention back to the one who appreciated his tastiness properly. "Well listen, Herbert… I'll try and take it as a compliment, all right, but you have to promise you won't attack me again. Can you promise that?"

"We do not make our friends by force," Herbert recited sulkily. "I promise."

"Okay." Alfred felt better now, and braver too. He thought about it for perhaps half as long as he should have, and then said: "Then I guess… I mean, why not. Here." He reached around and touched his bleeding finger to Herbert's lips. "Am I as tasty as I look?"

* * *

TBC.


	3. And Filling

**A/N: Herbert and Alfred may seem very innocent in this chapter, but don't forget: Alfred has never put moves on anybody in his life, and Herbert (although he seems to have desire in very great amounts) is so weird and scary and dysfunctional and vampy that he's probably never gotten any either. So, neither of them know what they are doing. And unlike us, they don't have an internet full of porn to teach them. So: here go two clueless and horny virgins, doing their best. Good luck to them.**

**((SLASH WARNING.))**

* * *

With a soft gasp Herbert licked his lips, then reached up tentatively to take hold of Alfred's wrist where it still hung over his shoulder. "Oh, it's… it's delicious," he murmured, tugging Alfred down tighter against his back. He licked the hurt finger, then put his lips around it to suck.

Alfred let him – though he did hiss when Herbert poked at the cut with his tongue.

"Sorry," Herbert said, and gave it a contrite little kiss. He moved to lick Alfred's palm and then his wrist. It was all right until Alfred felt the scrape of fangs, at which point he panicked and tried to pull away.

"No stoppit!" he gasped, yanking futilely against the vampire's grip.

"Easy, Herbert," purred a voice from the doorway. They both turned to see von Krolock pause for one more piece of advice on his way out. "Slow down."

"Mm." Herbert lowered Alfred's wrist from his mouth and just pet his hand instead. "Sorry, sorry. No biting, I know I promised. Relax."

"All right," Alfred said doubtfully, and stopped struggling. He let Herbert smell his wrist again and press a kiss to it – slowly, and without teeth. "Thanks," he said in von Krolock's direction.

The count bowed, aimed a bit of a smirk at them and went out. As the door closed Alfred suddenly felt nervous again, _very _nervous, and said "Wait!" but it was too late.

Herbert laughed. "Well, you don't want him in here _watching _us, do you?"

Alfred swallowed and turned to face him. "Watching us… do what?"

"I don't know," Herbert said. His smile was playful, and even with the fangs Alfred didn't find it too scary to cope with this time. "What do you want to do? Has anyone ever kissed you before?"

"_What_?" Alfred covered up his neck with both hands. "No! You said no biting! _No_ biting," he repeated. "And no-, no tasting, no kissing with teeth, whatever you were calling it! None!"

"Of course of course I know," Herbert assured quickly. "I just meant…" He shrugged and looked down, shy. "You know. Kissing."

"Oh." Alfred stilled. "You mean… on the lips?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I… I've never."

"Me neither. Want to learn? Let's. Here… I think we…" Herbert scooted closer to him before he could answer, and put a hand on the back of his neck. Alfred stared stupidly as his own hand was scooped up and dumped on the vampire's shoulder. "Like this. And then…" Herbert leaned close.

When he was about half an inch from Alfred's face Alfred ducked off to the side. "Wait," he said, feeling Herbert's breath on his cheek. That didn't feel bad. It was kind of pleasant, actually. But he tried not to pay attention to it, and to focus on what he was going to say. "Wait. Listen."

Herbert chuckled against his face. "I'll listen afterwards. Come on – let's do it. It's easy. Come on." He took Alfred's face in both hands and turned him forwards again. He leaned in, took a breath, and pressed their lips together.

Bizarrely, nothing _happened. _Alfred blinked, feeling pressure against his mouth and little else. What was he supposed to be doing? Some of Herbert's hair was in his face and he couldn't really see much. Hmm. And how were they supposed to breathe? Their mouths were covered, and their noses sort of squashed together.

Eventually he pulled back to take a breath. They looked at each other. "Did we…" Herbert started. Then stopped.

Alfred shook his head. "I don't think we did it right." An idea struck him and he laughed. "Maybe we should've asked your father to help us."

"Oh, it's-… it's not _funny_!" Herbert slapped the ground and glared. "People kiss each other all the time! How come it doesn't work for me?"

"Look, all right, we'll figure it out." Alfred came close to him again. "You're supposed to… well, I mean like you did when you kissed my hand. Like this:" he leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on the vampire's lips.

Herbert nodded. "Go on. Tell me everything you know."

"Well I don't _know._ But I've seen people, and there's kissing in some books I've read, and I think you're supposed to… to press, like we were, only… only also move like I just showed. And you're supposed to open your mouth. Well… at least the girl is, I think. I _think. _But we don't have a girl. So I guess…" he hesitated.

"It's fine, I'll be the girl. My hair's longer." Herbert brushed it back, smiling.

"Okay. Okay, let's try it again. Come here." Alfred realized he felt a little warm all of a sudden, and took a moment to remove his jacket. Then he came close, held Herbert by the neck and waist, and leaned in to kiss him. This time he thought to tilt his head a little so that they would fit together better, and from there things went much smoother.

At first they were hesitant, awkward, kissing each other carefully and almost taking turns. But then Herbert apparently remembered that he was supposed to press, and locked them together much tighter. He'd also opened his mouth a little, and when Alfred noticed he tried a move he remembered reading about: he slipped his tongue in...

"Ow!" He jerked away, panting.

Herbert was breathing hard too. "What?"

After a moment Alfred relaxed. "Nothing, I just felt your… teeth. It surprised me, that's all."

"Oh… sorry… What should I…?"

For some reason it was endearing to see him so unsure. "No, it's all right," Alfred said. "It was my fault – I'll be more careful. Come here."

They resumed, only this time Herbert started doing more with his hands than just hanging on to his partner's shoulders. He pulled Alfred tight to him, steering his hips so that they were grinding against each other.

"Oh!" Alfred yelped into his mouth and pulled his hair reflexively. _This, _they were definitely doing right.

Herbert chuckled and darted a little tongue in past his lips. That felt strange, but nice. Alfred went to explore his partner's mouth in turn, but he soon found teeth again and this time they moved at an unlucky moment, pinching him.

Herbert's grip suddenly became bruising. Alfred barely had time to wonder what the hell was going on, before Herbert's tongue turned violent too, shoving against his and forcing it near the fangs again.

He pushed away in panic, and only then became aware of a hint of metallic taste in his mouth. Oh, right. That explained the sudden passion.

"Alfred. Come back. Come here." Herbert was holding onto his wrist, climbing into his lap, forcing him down towards the floor. He was obviously losing control. "Alfred, _Alfred _you taste-"

"Hey! No! No biting, remember?" Alfred put a hand up to keep Herbert's face away, but he didn't like the way Herbert was eyeing his wrist and soon pulled it back again. "_No, _Herbert. You promised. Don't. That hurts my mouth."

"_You _did it, not me," Herbert reminded, and continued to crawl up him. Before long Alfred was lying flat on his back, and pressing his lips closed. "Do it again, come on."

"Mm-nn." Alfred wouldn't open up.

Herbert pinned both his wrists to the floor and ground his hips against him. "But it's so good! Do it for me and then I'll do whatever you want. Hmm? How's this?"

It was heavenly, actually, and Alfred could hear himself groaning with frustration that he was going so slow. But still…

"You taste… so… good," Herbert breathed, still grinding.

At last Alfred could take it no more. "All right," he gasped. "I'll kiss like that again if you… mmn… go faster."

"Faster?" Herbert changed his rhythm a little, and Alfred arched to rub against him, and that was perfect and he nodded with wide eyes.

Herbert bent to kiss him and Alfred did it with open mouth, letting the vampire come search his tongue for the little bleeding nick. When he found it he shuddered and rubbed harder, better… and that was something to think about.

Maybe it was worth a few drops of blood to have something so wonderful done to his body. Alfred coaxed the teeth apart and then dragged his lip against them. Understanding, Herbert drew blood with a deft little twitch… and soon his thrusts became so wild that the carpet started bunching up underneath.

This was better now, even better. Alfred gurgled _yes yes yes _into his mouth and somehow threw a leg up over his back. Herbert had let go of one of his hands, so he was now able to cling on even tighter and urge them into the rhythm he wanted. "Please, Herbert, _please_!" he squeaked eventually. He felt close, _close _to what he needed.

But then Herbert pulled his face away. He was still driving against Alfred, nice and hard, but now not nearly fast enough to satisfy. "Your neck," he gasped, staring at it. "It's so pretty."

"Wh- what?!" Alfred tried to pull his wrists free, but they were both stuck now, held firmly to the floor. "No, no Herbert don't, you said-…"

"No no listen, it's all right. It won't be bad." He ducked his head and used it to force Alfred's over to the side. He nuzzled in, licking over the vein that throbbed there. "You smell, you taste… _so_ good… I want it. So much."

Alfred whimpered. The kissing, the licking, Herbert sucking hard with his lips… it all felt wonderful. He had no idea where he got the strength to shake his head. "No biting," he repeated breathlessly.

"Please?!"

"_No._"

"But, but… All right then, like before," Herbert pleaded. "Just like before."

"Herbert…"

"No listen, I won't hurt you, I swear I won't. I won't really bite, I just want to taste. Just a little."

If he said no again Herbert might stop. _That _certainly couldn't be allowed to happen. He tried to be reasonable. "But you already- _oh-_ did taste," Alfred reminded.

"It's different. Please, I swear just a little, I need it, I swear it won't hurt. Please. You'll like it."

Herbert had brought him so so close that it was now time to just start agreeing. Alfred squirmed underneath him and gave permission all in a rush. "Okay yes yes okay but no biting just… _ow_!"

Herbert had taken a neat little pinch of skin between his teeth and sheared through it. Exactly as Alfred had expected.

But then the vampire hissed and arched back, stretching his jaws wide...

The _liar! _Alfred felt fear wash over him. "Herbert _no_!" he shouted. But Herbert swooped down anyway.

As he felt jaws clamp down on his neck Alfred howled with pain and rage. How dare, how _dare _he! But then Herbert found that precise rhythm again, and the perfect spot, and Alfred couldn't think for a moment as an orgasm swept him away. He wriggled hard, wailing both _yes _and _no _as the vampire drove harder and harder into him. All the sinful things he had done with his own left hand were nothing compared to this. Fear or not, anger or not, the pleasure was complete and perfect and overwhelming.

And then it was over, and as the spasms started to pass it became too much, painful almost, to be rubbed against with such force. He turned his hips a little to protect his tender parts and listened to Herbert wheezing against his neck.

That reminded him: his _neck. _The bite. After he had _sworn_ not to.

Hmm. Alfred held his breath a moment and paid closer attention to the sucking sensation. He could feel teeth digging in, yes, digging in painfully as Herbert worked his jaw…

But his skin hadn't been broken. For all his roaring and posturing, Herbert was really only making believe.

The anger passed all at once, and Alfred felt his whole body flash warm again with relief and something more. This wasn't bad or dangerous. Now it was just fun, and daring, and … well, _exciting. _Even though he had just been satisfied and should be finished, he found himself lovingwhat was being done to him, relishing Herbert's every gasp and thrust. He was lightheaded too, with the aftermath of fear and pleasure, and things made him laugh. "Oh you wicked, you _wicked_…" he gasped through his giggles, squirming, but Herbert held him still and rubbed even more brutally. He enjoyed that. "Yes go ahead, go on," he breathed. "_Ooh- _Herbert yes."

The rhythm soon went sharp and erratic and Alfred knew it was almost time. He held his breath and kept his eyes open when Herbert reached his peak, wanting to watch and remember. Not that he could see much; Herbert's face was still buried in his neck and so all he saw was gold hair in one direction, and long clawed fingers clutching his wrist in the other.

Herbert made sounds that were almost like crying. He said Alfred's name more times than Alfred could count. Eventually he collapsed on top, and when Alfred shifted him off to breathe he kept an arm on Alfred's chest to hug him tight.

Alfred guessed they had probably got it mostly right, all things considered.

* * *

The End.

I thought about writing a little bit more, where Sarah's name comes up and they argue and their little romance ends unhappily... but I think it's cute like this so I think I'll just leave it.

I see by the hit counter that people keep reading this story... so please let me know what you think of it!!


End file.
